The Wishverse Encounter
by Mustang69
Summary: Shortly before the far less classy, and not so friendly, Buffy was killed by the Master in the Wishverse, she met a blond vampire on a LA rainy summer night. This is seriously SPUFFY. Don't read unless you can handle a STRONG Spike & Buffy "M"


**TITLE: Buffy and Spike's Wishverse Encounter**

.

**Teaser: **Shortly before the less classy and not so soft and friendly Buffy was killed by the Master in the Wishverse, she met a blond vampire on a LA rainy summer night. Serious naughtiness in here! Don't read unless your well over 100 years old. haha If you are over 100 ... you may need a heart shocker and breathing treatment for this one.

.

**Disclaimer:** Buffy is, of course, the property of the genius of Joss. I own nothing but the idea of this little story. OF course this story would make Josh blush but … hey … imitation is a form of flattery.

.

**A/N:** Thinking about leaving Afghanistan soon made me think of my honey back home and well … I wrote this steamy little story last night. If you do not like super naughty stuff with Buffy and Spike … save your eyeballs. This may burn them out of your head it is soooo "M: rated. Hahaha

.

He had been stalking her for three days now. He knew who she was … the Slayer._ "Not all that and a bag of chips,"_ he thought. He had killed two slayers before but this one … interested him in a different way. For some reason, he seemed drawn to her. He wanted to taste her, drink her, but first he wanted to have her in the most sexual of ways.

Now, he sat on the third floor fire escape of an abandon building and watched the young Slayer as she fought a small group of Vampires on the street below. She was rather good with her fighting skills but he was not concerned. He enjoyed the challenge.

Pulling a cigarette and lighter from his coat pocket, he continued to watch.

"Spike," came the sensual voice of his playful sire. "Come back to bed won't you? I want you to lick the bobbies blood off my body."

Spike glanced behind him to see a rather naked Drew still in her demon face. They had grabbed a police officer earlier in the night as the evening's entertainment. "Drew, my pet, did you eat without me?"

With a pouting look on her demonic face she said, "I couldn't wait any longer. I became bored."

.

She knew someone had been following her for days. She could feel it. Ever since she arrived from Cleveland to help some stuffy old British guy in some vamp town called Sunnydale. The bus got her as far as Los Angeles. Now she just had to find Sunnydale.

She always felt horny after a good fight. It did something to quell her nerves. She had heard that hundreds of years ago doctors called it hysteria when women would get so much sexual tension built up that it made them rather grumpy.

She felt like a case of hysteria hit her after every fight. She just needed a release. Getting laid was not a problem, who she let do it was the problem. She needed a man with a little something different.

She could feel eye's on her from a distance as she made it back to her cheap hotel room. She quickly showered and combed her hair. She needed something powerful tonight. She craved it. It had been awhile since she let herself be a woman. Putting on a skimpy skirt and rather revealing top and a pair of stripper shoes she decided to hit the clubs within walking distance of her room.

.

Within thirty minutes of leaving her hotel she had found a little dive with blaring music. She could feel eyes on her all the way there. It made her feel more sensual than she had in months. She knew whoever was stalking her … wanted her in the way she wanted something as well.

Buffy walked into the barroom with her tiny skirt blowing in the wind. Her lack of underwear was clearly obvious from time to time as she moved past several fans and air-conditioning vents, her hard nipples shown through her tight fitting top, attracting attention as well.

She knew who he was when she spotted him. This guy was the hidden set of eyes that had been following her, stalking her for days. As she approached him, his eyes never left her. Even when she started dancing to Lady Gaga right in front of him, he kept his cool seated at a high-top table in the bar. Her body started grinding against his lap by the time a classic Usher song hit the speakers. He couldn't stop staring at her, watching her, even moving her as he got up from his chair.

It was the first time they had met, Slayer and vampire, yet they moved together like longtime lovers. Buffy meandered to the heart of the small crowd on the dance floor with Spike following behind her. She made sure her hips swayed just enough to hold his focus. She casually flicked her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck.

She gave him a seductive smile that said what was on her mind.

As he danced behind her he whispered in her ear, "I want you straight away."

Before the song ended, they walked out the door into the damp night air. They could both smell the coming storm. They walked toward the parking lot as the first few raindrops fell.  
>.<p>

Reaching the concealment of several large trucks and the side of the bar, Spike spun around fast in his game face. Her fist hit him solidly in the nose and he went back against the bar's brick wall with some considerable force. With a slightly blody grin on his face Spike said, "Ah, I see you like it rough eh baby." He swung low; she blocked it. His kick, however, took her feet out from under her. Buffy hit the ground with a yelp as the wind was knocked out of her.

In an instant Spike was done on top of her, straddling her, holding her arms down to the ground. "Well, well, now isn't this a fine pickle for you luv?" Spike smirked.

Buffy's leg caught Spike around his chest and threw him off of her. She quickly got back to her feet in a fighting stance. "Just once you'd think I could get laid without having to kill the guy," Buffy sneered, seeming to recall a past memory for an instant.

Spike sprung to his feet, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Quickly taking his coat off, he then swung at her head with a couple quick strikes but was again blocked. When she threw a round house kick toward his chest she inadvertently caught his shirt with the heel of her shoe, tearing his shirt off.

As the rain opened and poured with a loud crack of thunder, they both started to swing at each other wildly. He tore her top off exposing her bare chest. Annoyed, she kicked Spike in the crotch and then gave him another round house kick to face. Spike went sprawling to the parking lot pavement with the view of her bare womanhood under that tattered skirt happily burned in his depraved mind.

He scrambled to his feet but her hands caught his belt and she yanked him back, hard. Spike went sailing into the tailgate of a big pick-up truck, shattering a tail-light and severely ripping his pants from the back packet up to his belt.

Spike dodged her running, bare breasted leap, at his face. The stiletto stripper shoes slowed her down enough that he managed to grab her leg and slam her into the side of the battered pick-up truck, shredding what was left of her skirt as it came off.

Buffy rolled to her feet. Looking at Buffy standing there in just high heels in a pouring down rain, Spike smirked. They stood there for a few seconds and just looked at each other. Both were stilling battered, and a little bit bloody. She had a cut to her upper lip. When Buffy finally moved from her fight stance to a slightly more relaxed pose, Spiked reached down and unfastened his pants and let them drop. Pulling his shoes off with his pants, he stood there as bare as she was, both just watching each other as the rain slowed to a soft, steady pace.

Buffy smiled. "Well, since we are both naked out here I sorta think I might as well make use of the obvious … unless you need a written invite?"

Spike moved with easy to where she stood. Standing in the rain next to a rather dented truck in the back lot of a cheesy little bar, their eyes took in each other's naked bodies. His face transformed back to the rugged human features that attracted her from the beginning. She glanced down to notice his hard manhood poking her just above the belly button. It turned her own to imagine the aroused animal within him.

Buffy slowly dropped to her knees. His dick was hard as a rock and cool to the touch as she pulled it close to her lips and let it touch the sides of her wet face. Her tongue reached out and danced up along its rigid shaft of his tool.

Spike leaned slightly back against the truck, looking upward into the night sky. He let the rain cover his face. Buffy took the head of his powerful tool in between her moist lips and softly moved them back and forth over and around his dick. She focused on just the head of his long thick cock, teasing it, stimulating it. She could feel him slightly grow even more as she plunged it deeper in her mouth. Her tongue caressed his shaft and made circles around the head of his dick as she slowly moved it in and almost out of her mouth, each time her soft lips paying extra attention to the head of his dick.

Her actions were obviously working; Spike groaned in pleasure, arched his back and let out a slight moan. Buffy increased the pace just a little. Her hands helping to stroke the part of the shaft she could not get in her mouth. Her other hand softly tickled his hard, hairless balls. He was hers for the moment. She had tamed the savage beast. She owned him!

Buffy's sexual skilled came with lots of practice and she had honed them to perfection, changing style and technique slightly every minute or so to keep him from cuming. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and began gently nibbling at the sides of the shaft all the while stroking it with her hand.

Spike held his breath when she softly sucked one of his balls into her mouth. Spike appreciated unexpected gentleness with his most vulnerable part of his body. Buffy's skilled touch sent sensations up and down his body.

"Damn girl," is all Spike could mutter. He couldn't take any more of the teasing from her. He was about to cum. He knew he should hold on longer but he was almost there, "Oh … oh, oh, bloody hell," he said as he pulled away from her at the last second before he would have went too far.

The sudden move surprised Buffy. Spike reached down and pulled her slowly and lovingly up to face him. For an instant he held her softly in an adoring embrace. Their lips quickly found each others. The passionate and fiery kiss was eventually cut short by Buffy's need for air.

"Damn girl, you are bloody good. You've got skills not even Drew can match and she is no slacker at this stuff." Spike brushed a wet strand of hair from her face.

"Are you as good as I think you are?" Buffy seductively asked. His lips answered her question once more in an obsessively long and deep kiss that almost stole her last breath willingly.

As the rain became a drizzle, Spike turned her around so her back was up against the truck. Spike raised her leg and eased himself in closer to her. She could feel his cool hardness slide between her thighs, waiting at the entrance to heaven. Spike engulfed her lips with his, their bodies pressed hard together, his dick firmly at the ready. She could hardly keep up with him, finally surrendering to his intense kisses.

Spike plundered Buffy's lips with his own, nearly bruising her lips with the power of his kisses. She needed to break for air again. Spike began to trail his kisses down her neck and collarbone. Going lower, he started playfully nipping at her nipples with his well controlled fangs and lips. Buffy knew she was playing with fire but it is the only thing that made her feel anything. She knew she could die tonight from one wrong move by this monster but it was exhilarating and she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

Spike's hands slid down her sides, as he took his turn moving lower on her body. He placed kisses along her soft creamy belly and slowly made his way down to her beautiful well manicured sweet spot. As the rain ran across her round breasts, Spike continued kissing his way around the tight folds of her pussy and began carefully kissed her inner thighs and the sweet tasting lips of her sweet spot. He could taste her extreme arousal.

She knew what he wanted to do and she let him. She wanted to feel the thrill, the excitement, the sexuality and the danger all rolled into one. She let him have her for a few seconds.

Again with his game face on, Spike carefully sank his razor sharp fangs into her right thigh less than an inch from her pussy, dripping wet with her girl juices. The slight taste of her mixed with the blood he slowly savored to make an almost incredible aphrodisiac for a vampire.

Spike spread her legs a little wider, giving him better access to her. He could tell she was on the verge of cuming from the way and place he bite her. She squirmed in his mouth, grinding down against his slowly draining bite. Spike finally pulled away, enthralled by the uniquely sweet tasting blood of an orgasming slayer. He ran his sharp fangs over her slit, making her moan loudly. He pressed deep probing kisses into her through the sticky sweet lips of her pussy.

Buffy began to moaning softly with every thrust of his tongue and now fangs up in her. The sharp burning pain as he sank his fangs into the soft folds of her pussy went away as waves of pleasure started to engulf her. She closed her eyes and totally gave herself to whatever he wanted to do to her.

Using a couple fingers to assist his deep probing kisses, he parted her outer lips, tasting more of the sweetness of her arousal mixed with blood. One of his fingers slipped inside her as his tongue teased her clit, causing her to gasp. She was beyond close, she was there! She exploded in a massive orgasm that caused her to quiver. Spike pulled his fangs from her pussy as the orgasm overtook her body.

Pants, groans, and whimpers spilled from her lips while Spike thrust two fingers deep inside her. He sucked, nibbled and licked her clit while she spilled more of her clear girl juices from her womanhood. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she exploded a second time in the most intense and lingering orgasm of her life! She literally squirted her love juices all over his face and mouth.

Buffy opened her eyes to meet his as he moved skillfully back up her body, his mouth meeting hers, his tongue drenched in her blood and love juices. Buffy moaned into Spike's mouth, holding him tight as they kissed. She felt him lift her slightly off the ground and push her right leg far to one side. As his tongue pushed into her mouth his hard dick pushed into her slick, wet, bitten, womanhood.

Buffy was not even totally done with the first two orgasms when her body was thrust into a totally new sensation tonight. His dick was far bigger than a couple of fingers and it pressed tight against the walls of her pussy. It was an experience Buffy had been craving for awhile. She knew that pain and ecstasy where two sides of the same coin in a sense. The way he took her … ravaged her pussy … it hurt but in a way she could never find the words to describe.

Spike kept his rhythm driving himself into her. Buffy started to squirm from the extreme erotic experience. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't make herself do it. It hurt and it felt so intensely good at the same time. She desperately needed a break from this physical and emotional overload but, at the same time, she didn't want the moment to end. She held herself there taking the passionate assault to all of her senses.

Buffy felt herself getting close to something again; she couldn't believe it! Buried somewhere in the excessive sensory overload was another building orgasm. Then she felt him jerk and thrust deeper into her tight warmth. He let out a muffled groan as his cum exploded into her. She could feel it spurt out of him and cover ever part inside her womanhood. It felt like the first jolt of his cum flooded her body. She couldn't hold the second, third and forth spurts as started leaking out of her with every thrust of his dick. She could feel cum oozing from around his shaft and out of the tired grip of her pussy.

The pressure of his manhood and the added lubrication of all his cum pushed her body over the edge one last time with a slightly weaker but very draining orgasm. She writhed in his arms, twisting and turning. Her hands firmly pushing against his chest, all the while he kept pumping away, thrusting his inside of her until every drop of cum was out of him and she was totally drained with her orgasm.

Spike slowed down his thrusts, eventually sliding his dick out of her. Buffy felt his cum trickle down her leg, from her battered pussy. As she looked down she noticed a little blood mixed in with the cum as it drained from her soar body. Helping her stand on both feet, she held his arm firmly for a full minute. She looked at the ground, looking at the results of their wild sexual night.

When she looked back up at him, she did not see the beast she had been fighting a few minutes earlier. She saw something else, the glimmer of a human being buried deep inside him.

Spike lifted her right leg again and wrapped it around his waist, his still erect dick pressed between them. Spike slid his now cold hands down her calf to where he bit her thigh. She shivered in response.

For an instant she rested her head against his chest. She was weak but more than anything she wanted the emotional pain of her destroyed life to go away. She wished for this moment to never end but she knew it had to. She would have to kill him or he would kill her. That is just how it is in the life of the Slayer.

She decided that tonight, she would reach for that sweet rest she so craved. Her body was weak and she felt light headed from the blood he had taken from her during the passionate sex. As the rain stopped, she pulled her hair back, exposing her neck to him.

Spike looked at her a little puzzled but quickly changed into the demon within. His fangs sympathetically caressed her neck. He carefully bit down on her neck with a shallow bite, intentionally not going deep enough to hit the main artery that would have her drained in less than a minute. He drew a little of the skin between his teeth and slowly sucked a few drops from her.

His animal instinct overcame him with the sweet taste of her blood and Spike bit down harder, drawing more blood into his mouth. The sexual and feeding excitement had him still somewhat erect so he quickly maneuvered his manhood down and into her throbbing pussy. She gasped and arched her back as he violently thrust into hard into her several times. Her other leg buckled and he held her up in his arms.

Then, she did something that caused Spike to pull his life draining fangs out of her neck, she hugged him. The act of affection made a little wave of guilt overcome him. He let himself slide out of her once again and he helped her down to a seated position up against the truck. Then he just kneeled there for five minutes looking at her go in and out of consciousness. He smiled smugly.

Spike gathered up the parts of his and her clothing he could find, stopping only for a minute to beat down the guy who owned the truck as the poor victim came out of the bar. Taking the man's keys, Spike gently picked up Buffy and put her in the truck and headed back to where he knew her hotel was located.

.

The next morning Buffy work up in her hotel bed; sore, hurt, bloody, and somewhat surprised that she was still alive. Her lip had been cut pretty good, her downstairs area looked like it had lost a fight with a WWE wrestler, and she felt weak from a lack of blood … but she was alive.

Slowly making her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower she saw a small note on the mirror. It said, "I could have had you last night luv. I don't know why I didn't take you. You messed with my head you did! If I see you again I'll kill you but last night, last night all I know is that I couldn't do it." It was signed, "William."

.

**A/N:** My sweet lover muffin-ette made me think of this very naughty story. She is my inspiration! Hope you like it. If it was too intense tell me and I will cut some of it out. If you like the naughty stuff check out my other "M" stories for Buffy ... Interlude at the Bronz and Maximum Intensity and teh Hank Summers story. My Drill Thrall story is Star Trek TOS but steamy too.


End file.
